1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active and passive exercise training equipment and more particularly, to an active and passive exercise training equipment that a user can train his muscular strength efficiently and also make his body to achieve a relaxed state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern people are lead to muscle fatigue, soreness and excessive use of the shoulder and neck because of the pressure in life, long-term poor posture or 3C product operation in the long run, therefore the need for active and passive exercise training equipment is more important for conditioning human body or the prevention of the chronic disease or pain derived from cervical spine, shoulder, back, lumbar and other parts of the body.
With the progress of technology and the popularity of fitness, rehabilitation equipment, the functional requirements of fitness and rehabilitation equipment are increasing, and especially the functional requirements of muscle joint movement in the abdomen, waist, back (such as relaxation of the back lumbar muscle group and the increase of softness), and the upper limb (such as the shoulder muscle group) continue to climb up.
In the prior art, if the four different groups of muscles are to be trained at the same time, a variety of different parts of the muscle joint movement is usually needed.
That is, the same exercise equipment cannot train the multiple muscle groups of the whole body comprehensively. Besides, the requirements of body figure (such as the height of the user's body) of the majority of exercise equipment are relatively high, and the self selectivity of the user is relatively small.